Problem: Add. $3.8 + 5.7 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ ${8}$ $5$ $.$ ${7}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{3}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${7}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(3 + 5) + ({0.8} + {0.7})\\\\ &=8 + {1.5}\\\\ &=9.5 \end{aligned}$ $3.8 + 5.7= 9.5$